


Lone Star

by drowsymuse, Rowanwood



Series: Marigold's Mayhem [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Mental Instability, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsymuse/pseuds/drowsymuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanwood/pseuds/Rowanwood
Summary: “M-marigold?”“Who's that?” Marigold questioned; her stuttering and voice crack made her lying very poor. She had no idea how he knew. How could he have gotten that information? Steve couldn't have figured it out on his own. That was impossible.“Marigold,” Steve called out again. His eyes were shining most likely from his own oncoming tears. He had finally found her. His daughter was standing right here in front of him. She does look like him. Peggy was right about that. He could see how she had the same eyes and his hair. Yet she had Peggy’s nose and her lips. She was even wearing red lipstick like she did.Marigold’s lip was quivering. Her eyes were wide and you could see the shock, and what was quite possibly fear, in them.“I’m sorry, but it seems you have the wrong person,” Marigold said quickly and snatched her glasses and bolted out from the store and sprinted down the street, shoving and pushing past people.





	1. Stark Has No Impulse Control Whatsoever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the story to which "Time Won't Let Me Go" is a prologue too. This is one of my first works, so bare with me on the journey you and I will go through while this story is being written. And if things go according to plan, there will be a sequel to this. Thank you, and enjoy "Lone Star"!

Tony Stark was hacking into what remains of SHIELD’s database. Not because he knew that they were keeping more secrets, well they were, but that wasn’t why he was snooping through them this time. He was bored. Pepper was at some press meeting for his company and Tony didn’t feel like taking a run in the suit. So that’s why he turned to hacking into SHIELD. It was supposed to be a challenge.

Going over all the things he could look into, he finally found one. Capsicle’s old lover and someone Tony heard greatly of when he was growing up. Margaret “Peggy” Carter. With a smirk on his face and a low chuckle he typed in her name. Looking through old files he only saw things he already knew about. Growing up Jarvis had told him stories about all of the missions he had gone on with her. Truthfully, the real Edwin Jarvis never wanted to tell such stories to a child, but Tony had begged and even threatened to create an invention that would make Jarvis tell the stories to him. 

Tony gave a sound of disbelief when the found a file that was covered in even higher security than nearly all of SHIElD. 

“FRIDAY, I want you to download this file and start decrypting it right now.” 

“Right away, Mr. Stark,” the AI resounded. 

Stark nodded in approval before looking through more of the files. Digging even deeper into SHIELD, Tony found more files that held the same code on them as the first encrypted file. He told FRIDAY to copy these files too. Something was going on and he wanted to know what. He spent a couple hours going through SHIELD’s database and discovering similar documents. Eventually, FRIDAY’s voice rung out and informed him that the files had been copied and decrypted. 

“Finally,” Tony mumbled and got up from his place on a couch in his Malibu home. He made his way downstairs and into his lab. This included cutting edge technology and all of his Iron Man suits. He walked over to his main table and said,

“FRIDAY, pull up all the files that we copied and tell me exactly what we’re looking at here.”

All of the files popped up as holograms and FRIDAY said aloud, 

“Well, Mr. Stark. It seems that all of these files are about the same, person. Marigold Carter-Rogers. It says that your father Howard Stark and Ms. Peggy Carter managed to withhold a vial of Captain Rogers blood from the government and tried to decrypt the Super Soldier Serum. They both failed, but somehow managed to create a child. Similar to the circumstances with Vision. They mixed Ms. Carter’s blood with Captain Rogers along with some artificial skin they had made. That is some of the information I have found.”

“Jesus Christ. Looks like the old man is actually a Dad,” Tony joked, ”And the rest of the files?”

“Well….”


	2. The Child of A (Supposed) Virgin

“So, you’re telling me I’m a father?”  
“Is that all you got from this? I just told you that your daughter is actually seventy years old and has been part of the army since she was fifteen. She looks like a fucking seventeen year old, she’s a super soldier and ages a year like every four years. You’re old sweetheart from the forties managed to make a super baby without even sleeping with you. Fury and his dad knew about this and so did mine. Hell, she probably even watched over me when I was young and all you heard is that ‘you have a kid’? This is one of the largest government secrets ever!”  
Tony had just told Steve and the rest of the Avengers about the information he had found on Marigold. To say the least, Steve was basically having a break down. Natasha had managed to look unsurprised in the least and Clint was joking about how Peggy had managed to have a child without actually ‘getting some’. Thor was still in Asgard, but when he hears about this he’ll have no idea what the hell to think. Wanda was watching with wide eyes while muttering some Sokovian swear words under her breath. Sam was staring, most likely not fully coming to terms with the new situation that was now at hand.  
Steve was standing in the middle of the room in shock. He had a daughter he hadn’t known about. Why hadn’t Fury told him? Or Peggy for that matter? It had been years since he had been found in the ice and woken. There had been plenty of chances for Fury to tell him. First he found out about Bucky and now he had a daughter. Someone who may take up after him. What did she look like? After seventy years did she even know that he was her father? Of course she did, if she didn’t why does she think she barely ages? He ran a hand through his combed blond hair and exhaled through his mouth. He looked up from the ground with blue eyes filled with shock and wonder. Making eye contact he asked one question,  
“Where is she?”  
Tony cracked a smirk. His eyebrows lowered and his brown eyes held determination. Rubbing his hands together he replied with,  
“Oh hell yes! We are so doing this! Avengers, assemble! We have a certain someone’s love child to find!”

* * *

Staff Sergeant Marigold Carter exited the airplane at the New York airport. She had just finished another term over in Afghanistan and was heading back to her apartment in Brooklyn. Stepping down the stairs of the plane, her hard eyes quickly glanced at all of the people waiting for family members and friends to exit to plane. She calculated ways to disarm everyone of them and made sure there were no threats. Nodding once to herself she made her way out of the depot and collected her stuff. She was clad in her full army outfit and her many medals bounced as she walked swiftly through the sea of people. 

Marigold Carter had golden, blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and had blue eyes. She stood at about 5’7” and held her statue with pride. Shoulder squared and put back, head held high, chin jut out just so slightly. Much like her mother held herself. 

Carter did not have anyone waiting for her to take her home. She managed to hail a taxi and hopped in the back and gave directions to her apartment. The driver, being polite, tried to start a conversation, but Marigold only gave curt and polite responses making it nearly impossible to carry on a conversation. Twenty-five awkward minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of her apartment building.

“That would be thirty-five dollars even, miss.”

Marigold nodded and pulled out the stated amount from the backpack she had with her. Silently she opened the back door to the yellow cab and stepped outside. Closing the door and turning her back to it so she could look at the modern building, checking to see if anything had changed since the last time she was here. It was a brick building with a few windows. Not very original, but it was a moderate living place. Marigold walked up the brick steps and pulled out her house key from her bag. Unlocking the door with a slight groan, she stepped through. Shifting in her stance she looked around once more before heading through a door on the other side of the entrance room and walking up the stairs to the third level. There was an echo of her boots on the ground and the quiet breathing of Marigold. Upon reaching the third level Marigold walked to the last door at the end of the hallway toward her apartment; number thirteen. She grabbed a different key this time and was about to put it in the lock when another door opened in the hallway and a voice called out,

“Oh my, well if it isn’t my little flower! I surely did not expect you to be home yet!”

It was one of Marigold’s  _ older _ neighbors. A widow named Anne Kerthy. She was a larger woman around her early sixties. She absolutely loved her soap operas and chocolate. Not to mention she always smelled strongly of perfume. Yes, she was a nice woman, but she never really knew when to leave people alone. Or that sometimes people don't want to hear about her life stories. She loved Marigold and did not know about her true identity. That included that Marigold was actually ten years older than her and lived through everything that Anne said had happened to her when she was born. 

Marigold rolled her eyes before turning to Anne and put on a smile that did not reach her eyes.

“Ms. Kerthy! It is  _ so  _ great to see you! I can’t believe that it has been, what, three years now? You surely have not aged a day,” Marigold called in false cheerfulness stepping toward the woman and using her hands for emphasis. 

“Oh, why aren’t you the sweetest! It is so great to see that a girl such as you is still learning in the academy and preparing to serve our country! It definitely has changed so much since I was a kid-”

Oh, if she had only known that Marigold had graduated from the “academy” over fifty years ago. And that she had been there for everything that had happened back in the sixties; about the time that Kerthy was born. 

“I bet, Ms. Kerthy! If you’ll excuse me, I am actually very tired from my flight back. I’d love to catch up with you soon, though,” Marigold called interrupting Anne’s que into a long monologue about changes over the decades. 

Ms. Kerthy gave a slight look of surprise, but it faded into a warm smile, her smile lines showing and the overload of makeup on her face stood out from her natural skin tone on her neck. She had faded black hair and was wearing a pearl necklace. Giving a nod she said one last thing before going back inside her apartment,

“Yes, I bet you are. Ah! Who was that strapping young man who stopped by your apartment earlier? He had a key and went into your apartment. Now that I think about it, I never did see him leave….but I did go take that nap….Anyways, toot-a-loo Marigold!”

Marigold tensed in her stance, her fist tightening around the key in her hand. She turned back towards her own apartment as Anne’s front door closed. Making no sound she stepped back towards the door and put her ear to the wood There was no audible noise until she heard the soft sound of someone’s footsteps fading away. The person Ms. Kerthy was talking about was still inside. Backing up again, Marigold went over a plan in her head. Then, put the key inside the lock and went inside. 

Pretending to not notice that there was anything wrong, Marigold let out a fake sigh and stooped down to take off her black combat boots. She also took off her beret and set it on the hook on the back of her door. Then, she hung up her backpack on a rack against the wall by the door and headed into her kitchen. 

Socks padding against the aluminum floor, she went to a cabinet next to the sink and pulled out a cup. Moving over to the sink, she filled up a glass of water and set it back on the tile counter. Opening a drawer in front of her she pulled out a gun and silently turned off the safety. Turning and leaving the room with the gun held out in front of her, she made her way into the main room where the entrance was. Blue eyes cold she turned to the dark half of the room and pointed it towards the area where she had heard the noise come from. Her eyes narrowed and she called out with a steely voice,

“I know you’re there. Come out with your hands up and I may decide to not shoot you.” 

 


End file.
